


Missing Issue

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Library, M/M, Missed Connections, Volunteer Services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy volunteers at the library. Barry studies there.</p><p>An angel and a devil argue over whether or not these two are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Issue

They don’t think anything of it. What are the chances?

Roddy doesn’t bother looking up when he smells the jock walk in.

He smells like weed and sweat and cologne and grass and the sunny sky outside. He continues looking at the pile on Gentleman’s Quarterly in his lap. The pile goes in order by year and then by month the most recent on top and a cut off on any from before January of last year, unless the stack measures less than three inches, in which case he has to add issues until it reaches that base requirement.

The things he will do for community service hours.

He glances wistfully at the suit Gordon-Levitt sports on the cover and wonders if he will ever afford Dior Homme.

No probably not.

The big guy form before stops standing and finally takes a seat.

Right next to Roddy.

Barry isn’t quite sure why he needs to study. He isn’t a scholarship boy and he’s not worried about staying on a team. He’s not playing football this season because of a leg injury and likely won’t play next season.

It’s his last year anyway.

As Barry sees it, he’s going to polish up a physiology course or something and be the coach at some hopeless high school, like Von Hamlin Academy for the Physically Weak, and beat some muscle and discipline into the skinny artsy types. He can smell it on the guy next to him.

Paper, ink, glue, some sort of tree, paint, cheap deodorant, soap, and desperation. The guy gets up to shove a pile of magazines onto a shelf and Barry doesn’t stop his line of vision form trailing after him. His look only confirms it all; skinny, tall, a bit of muscle in his arms (but minimal), and the typical look of a battered art student. How he would like to send that kid on a three mile run and fifty pushups to start with.

He stops as the guy drops a pile of Glamour magazines.

No muscle at all.

And they go on like that, unassuming. Barry starts staring at muscles trying to remember which is which and what they do, while Roddy is trying to get the permanent ink stains off his hands. 

They don’t see any reason to believe that they are anywhere near the same sphere.

They wouldn’t have had a reason to either.

Of course, Roddy is the one to make the “first move”. Though, in the eyes of everyone in that room, it looks more like a trip.

He goes sprawling and the pile of whatever it was goes flying over Barry’s head. Barry just barely survives a copy of Vogue decapitating him. He glares at the skinny twig for awhile and thinks his sheer size should scare the man into compliance.

Roddy just gets up and dusts himself off. It’ll take more than a few hundred pounds of muscle to scare him.

“D’you mind getting some of those?” The twig’s bending over the table and retrieving them with a flick of his wrists. Barry grudgingly helps   by tossing the last one on top.

“Thanks.” Barry doesn’t’ miss the sarcasm.

“No problem.” He replies just a scathingly. He’s not had his morning coffee yet. The boy huffs next to him. But, he drops his butt into the chair and files away.

They go on like that until time runs out. Barry’s stomach is telling him to get off his sorry tail and get some food. Roddy’s watch tells him he’s done for the day.

Barry makes his way off to check out his books and Roddy to the sign out board.

Barry flirts at the undergrad as she scans his books on Native American culture. Roddy smiles at the lady in charge as he signs out.

Neither have any reason to think any more.

In heaven, and angel sighs. She watches the boys walk away.

“You’re really a bastard.” The devil next to her rolls his eyes.

“They are wrong for each other.”

He shrugs as she shoots him a glare. 

“They would have done something about the whole tripping debacle,” he explains.

The angle sighs and watches the two men below walk in and out of each other’s lives none the wiser. She really starts hating her job.


End file.
